This invention relates to an ophthalmological measuring apparatus for measuring a corneal configuration, an eye refractive power, etc. of an eye to be tested.
A conventional ophthalmological measuring apparatus for measuring a corneal configuration, an eye refractive power, etc. of an eye to be tested is of the type that a target image is projected to the cornea and the retina of an eye to be tested respectively, a corneal reflecting image and a retina reflecting image of the eye are projected to a light receiving means having a photoelectric transfer characteristic through a measuring optical means, and based on a signal detected by the light receiving means, the corneal configuration and the refractive power of the eye to be tested are calculated and measured.
In this conventional apparatus, the alignment between the eye to be tested and the measuring optical means is required to be verified prior to the measurement. For this purpose, an image pick-up tube is separately provided in addition to a provision of the light receiving means adapted to use for the measurement in order to observe the anterior portion of the eye to be tested, and the eye to be tested and the measuring optical means are aligned by the image of the anterior portion which is shown on a TV monitor by the signal from the image pick-up tube.
However, the conventional apparatus has the shortcoming in that since an image pick-up tube for observing the anterior portion is separately provided in addition to a provision of a light receiving means adapted to use for the measurement, more component parts are required to that extent. In addition, a space for forming an optical path for introducing a beam of light to the image pick-up tube is required to be provided in the ophthalmological measuring apparatus in order to form an image of the anterior portion. Accordingly, the ophthalmological measuring apparatus cannot be made compact as a whole.